


Secret Love

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: MariChatWeek2016 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, marichat week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 101 Parisian Days No. 92: "What?" he asked incredulously. "I just wanted to kiss you!" [MariChatWeek2016 Day 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love

Paparazzi was the worst.

Marinette knew from being Ladybug that the paparazzi was not fun.

But Chat Noir was surprisingly compliant with Marinette's wish to not make their relationship (meaning the occasional moments where he'd escape back home through her trapdoor) public. He was content with coming into her room after the sun went down and cuddling up with her on her chaise, or watching her sit at her desk and prick her fingers with sewing needles as she worked on a new design (and leave it to him to freak out every time she poked herself).

After she and Adrien found out their identities they spent more and more time together, but not enough to make any of their love square noticed by the public. To the general eye, Marinette was still shy around the ever-oblivious Adrien, and Chat Noir flirted with the forever-rejecting Ladybug.

Their relationship was on the down-low for a few weeks.

And then, one day, Chat Noir swung into her room to see his princess sitting at her desk, the LadyBlog pulled up on her computer. She spun around in her chair when she heard him, pointing at the screen. "Really?"

He bent at the waist, squinting to see the words a little better. There was a picture of him on Marinette's roof, lips locked with the young girl, gloved hand pressed against her cheek as the moon shined down on them.

The news spread _fast_ , Chat Noir had to admit, looking with wide eyes at the LadyBlog as his green eyes drooped a bit in fear. "W _hat?"_ he asked incredulously. "I just wanted to kiss you!"

**Author's Note:**

> March 7th, 2016 || Day 1: Secret Dating
> 
> the fandom hasn't seen enough of me over the course of the past month  
> but hey i love you guys and diane never misses anything that can ruin her life  
> so i'm gonna go plan for tomorrow while also planning fics with emma elaine AND work on a collab with a fellow author on tumblr  
> do i have time for all this  
> absolutely not  
> do i care  
> nope


End file.
